Pokemon Story
by writerfromheaven
Summary: This is a story about my b2 and w2 game


Pokémon Story

Chapter 1

The Fight to Cheren

Jayce woke up in the morning, and got out of bed. He heartily got out of bed and changed clothes. After that he ate his breakfast that was already out for him. He put the bowl away and thought about what his day was going to be like. He didn't use his Snivy much seeing as he had some pretty good Pokémon already and grass-type Pokémon have the most weaknesses out of any other type. The Pokémon he had in his party had been currently: Venipede, Riolu, Mareep and Pidove. He liked them all and was happy because he could already challenge and most likely beat the first gym. As he walked in he saw there was a clear roof and three trainers there. (Including the gym leader) As he went up to challenge the first trainer the gym leader walked up to him. She said in a confident voice,"Hi, My name is Cheren. And I am the first gym leader of the unova region. If you want to challenge me you'll have to beat the 2 trainers in here first" And then walked away. Then he challenged the first trainer there. He reached into his bag and brought out a ball with a top half red and a bottom half white. He threw it out into the air and called "Come on out Patrat!" The ball sprang open and a brilliant flash of white light filled the room and a Patrat came out of the ball and landed safely on the hard dirt floor. Jayce responded by taking out one of his own red and white balls and threw it in the air. Then he called out "Come on, Riolu!" And then the Riolu came to the ground. And so the battle began.

"Patrat, Use tackle" He shouted. And the Patrat obeyed swiftly by charging at Jayce's Riolu. "Riolu Dodge it and use counter!" His Riolu jumped out of the way and kicked the Patrat and sent it sprawling sideways and then, the Patrat fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Then the youngster sighed saying" Patrat, return." And the foe's Patrat turned into a red beam of light and shot back into the red and white ball, which was called a Poke ball. Then he threw another Poke ball into the air, and called out "Let's go, Lillypup!" And then, a short, tiny dog sprang out of the Poke ball doing its little cute bark and landed on the ground. Jayce responded saying "Riolu use tackle!" then Riolu sprang at the Lillypup and tackled it to the ground. Lillypup shakily got up. The trainer said "Lillypup, use bite!"The Lillypup dashed toward the Riolu and clamped its teeth down on it. Isaac's Riolu yelped and Isaac took out a poke ball and said "Riolu, Return." He then took out another and said go Mareep! The Sheep-like electric type Pokémon sprang out of the poke ball and landed safely on the ground. He then said "Mareep, use spark!" Mareep agreed and charged static electricity it its wool and condensed it to be powerful and shot the ball of electricity at the Lillypup. The trainers Lillypup didn't have time to evade it and took the blast head-on. It then fell to the ground and fainted. "Lillypup, return" The trainer said. And then Lillypup came back. "Nice job, you won." The trainer said. "You can now battle her" and pointed toward the second trainer. Jayce thanked him and walked up to the second trainer was standing and said "Let's battle!" And then the battle began.

The opposing trainer then sent out a Lillypup, it let out a bark and landed on the floor."Ok, then go, Mareep!" The electric sheep-like Pokémon Baaed and landed on the dirt floor. "Lillypup, use Take Down!" The opposing trainer's Lillypup responded and leaped forward at an amazing speed barely missing Jayce's Mareep. It crashed to the ground and winced because of recoil. But, the Lillypup came close enough to the Mareep's wool that it got paralyzed. Jayce saw this opportunity and didn't let it go to waste. He yelled, "Mareep use tackle!" Mareep barreled straight into the Lillypup's chest. It did not get back up. "The Train said "Lillypup, return." And a red beam shot out from the Poke ball and engulfed the Lillypup and it returned to its Poke ball. Jayce did the same thing, "Mareep, nice job. Return!" And Mareep returned to its Poke ball. Jayce then shouted, "Go, Venipede!" a small bug-like creature landed on the ground and scurried around a bit. The opposing trainer sighed, "Go, Watchog!" The evolved form of a Patrat landed on the ground. "Venipede, use Poison pin!" I commanded. Venipede shot out 2 pins packed with poison at the Watchog. They hit and the Watchog winced, but it looked like he wasn't poisoned, Isaac pondered what to do." Venoshock does double damage to foes that are poisoned" He thought. The opposing trainer barked, "Watchog, use Chomp" So the Watchog leaped at Venipede and instead of biting it he got a face full of poisonous spikes. The immune system in Watchog's body could take it no longer. Watchog was poisoned. Jayce shouted, "Venipede, use Venoshock" Venipede shot out a poisonous liquid that did even more damage to the Watchog for the Watchog was already poisoned. The Watchog fainted. "Nice work" The girl applauded. You can now fight Cheren.


End file.
